Peaches
by Intricate Fox
Summary: Natasha teaches Loki a Midgardian rhyme. Blackfrost.


_For MakeBelieveToAchieve_

* * *

Dappled light filtered by the trees above painted her body; a soft breeze flittered through her hair making her exhale lightly a smile curling upon her pert lips. Her fingers clenched in the soft grass beneath her still moist with mildew.

A slender hand came around her chin tilting it up gently upon the lap she was rested in. Soft lips met hers, chaste, sweet, it made her feet tingle and her eyelashes flutter open to gaze up at the man overhead pulling away from the peck before placing another on her brow.

Her smile grew and she shifted happily, stretching her arms above her head and laughing lightly as Loki caught them in his hands keeping them trapped to his chest his grin Cheshire like, he tutted under his breath as though telling off a naïve child.

Natasha span around in his grasp and slid forward so that their chests were flush together, eyebrow rising in challenge intimidating enough to let Loki free her arms so she may thread her fingers through his inky black locks.

"This was a great idea," she breathed over his lips, placing a litter of kisses on his cheeks, his nose, his brow, the corner of his lips. Loki hummed in agreement, chasing after each peck like a kitten with a bobbing toy. They had been interrupted far too much back at the Avengers tower, even their little dates outside would fall short with the infuriating noise of their Stark phones exclaiming "_Avengers Assemble!_"

Though he did not like to admit it Loki was a romantic at heart, underneath that hardened exterior from years, centuries even of walking in shadows, was a sweet centre of emotion that Natasha prided herself in digging out.

Loki finally caught her lips with his own and pressed them neatly against hers, tongue flicking out to gently run over the bottom lip.

"You taste like peaches," he whispered against them.

"A peach is a peach," Natasha recited, her fingers coming up to trace his lips, thin but nonetheless attractive, mesmerising almost. "A plum is a plum…" she paused, a slight flush coming over her cheeks at Loki's befuddled gaze. She smiled quickly and shook her head. "Right,_ Asgardian_. It's just a rhyme."

Loki's ears seemed to prick up, his whole body posture blatantly stating curiosity, "Poetry?"

"Slightly_ crasser_ poetry then what you're used to I'm sure," Natasha laughed thinking of the stories Loki would tell of Asgard, the courting of maiden's in his youth, the bard's in the courtyards with their lute's, poetry was something Loki understood greatly, it was embedded in his history.

"Now I'm curious," Loki announced, eyes following her with rapt attention as she shifted upon his lap, suddenly becoming interested in a cicada climbing up the tree behind them. Loki took her face in his hands and led it back to his own, head canting and lips curled up in a generous smirk. "Tell me?"

Natasha rolled her eyes; she was giving him the puppy eyes, wide and green with the sheen of innocence that had her sighing aloud in defeat, the glimmer quickly turning into triumph. She smiled, her hands coming up and clasping his own face, fingers tracing along the fine planes of his cheek bones, his jaw line before placing another kiss upon his lips.

"A peach is a peach," she recited before placing another quick peck on his lips, pressing her hand against his chest as Loki leant up into it, "a plum is a plum." Another playful peck, "but a kiss isn't a kiss," she grabbed his chin again and smiled, "without some tongue. So open your mouth," Loki willfully dropped his mouth, the bottom row of his teeth peeking out, Natasha bit her own bottom lip, "and close your eyes."

Loki closed them quickly after winking up at her once. Natasha's chest constricted at the perfectly pliant man beneath her, a man who would ultimately give her everything, who worshiped her like a goddess and trusted her completely.

"Let's give that tongue some exercise!" she blurted out before clashing their lips back together, their mouths connecting like puzzle pieces as their tongues tangled together. Natasha pressed herself closer her hands coming around his broad shoulder's so as to steady herself with the battle raging between them, their vigorous snogging stealing breaths as they moaned against one another.

Loki took her by the waist to spin her around, his tall figure hovering over her as they kissed, tongues clashing in something reminiscent of swordplay, warm and moist searching out each other's mouths, teeth scraping and chuckles concealed as they smiled within the embrace.

Loki tasted like apples and mint, of carefree bliss and unabashed charm.

They broke apart, panting heavily against the other, lips wet and swollen red, they laughed against each other before Loki leant down to lean their foreheads together, shutting his eyes once again.

"Ahh, _beautiful_," he purred as Natasha huffed out a dignified snort, "that which is now my favourite piece of literature I have ever had the honour to learn."

Natasha rolled her eyes shaking her head lightly, smirk twitching upon her lips. Loki laughed green eyes flickering in amusement, "Let me hear it again?"

The red head clucked her tongue, pressing her lips together before relenting as Loki continued to stare at her beseechingly.

"A peach is a- _oomph_"

She was cut off by a kiss, her voice stuttering in her throat before closing her eyes and giving into the sweet embrace.


End file.
